


Angel in Disguise

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Mentally unstable (but genuine) Mona, More fluff and angst than smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: - Hanna, you’re different. My mom said they didn’t move me to Saratoga because of you. She said that you were my guardian angel.Hanna looked away for a second. She had been the one responsible for that, and not only because she wanted Mona to stay and give her answers, but also because she simply wanted the girl to stay.





	Angel in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a Vandermarin scene in 3x14 (because something about Mona visiting Hanna in the middle of the night is undeniably sexy to me).

   Hanna woke up in the middle of a school night to Mona _freaking_ Vanderwaal sitting on the edge of her bed, ever so softly stroking her hair. Hanna jumped, shocked at first, because how the hell had Mona been able to get into her house like that? But then it hit her: she was Mona.

\- Is this a bad time? – the girl naively whispered.

\- What are you doing here?!

\- My doctors released me.

\- In the middle of the night?

   Mona reached for one of Hanna’s hands and the girl’s warm touch soothed Hanna a little.

\- Look, Hanna, I need your help. My mom wants me to go back to school and I’m _so_ scared. Everyone knows what I’ve done and I have no one in my corner.  

   The night light coming through the window allowed Hanna to look into Mona’s dark eyes. She hadn’t seen Mona do that lost puppy face ever since the girl left her nerdy persona behind, and it moved her, even though she knew it shouldn’t have.

\- If you’re expecting me and my friends to forgive you… – Hanna began again in a softer tone.

\- I don’t expect them to, but Hanna, you’re different – Mona reached for Hanna’s other hand and the blonde was already struggling because Mona knew _exactly_ how to melt her heart. – My mom said they didn’t move me to Saratoga because of you. She said that you were my guardian angel.

   Hanna looked away for a second. She had been the one responsible for that, and not only because she wanted Mona to stay and give her answers, but also because she simply wanted the girl to _stay._

\- Speaking of – Mona added, a bit crestfallen –, after what you’ve done for me I thought we were on good terms again. I thought… well, at least I hoped you would be there waiting for me when I got out, with open arms, a smile and a “welcome back” sign, maybe? – she looked away as well and laughed, but the weight of her tears was already in her voice – I know it’s silly, but I would’ve loved that.

   Hanna’s heart clenched even more. Mona’s mom had called her earlier that afternoon saying that Mona had been released from Radley and inviting her to meet with them and make the girl a surprise, but Hanna had used homework as an excuse not to go, saying that she would call Mona later to ask how she was doing, but she hadn’t called. She had been too much of a coward to look Mona in the eye and even to hear her voice now that the girl was back on her own two feet, able to respond coherently to people.  

   Suddenly, Mona’s hand was on one side of Hanna’s face, her thumb caressing the blonde’s cheek and pulling her out of her thoughts.

\- I’ve missed you so much.

   Hanna, whose heart was almost completely melted, closed her eyes and exhaled carefully, leaning just a bit against that touch.

\- I’ve missed you too – she confessed, practically inaudibly because not even she wanted to hear that.

   Right before opening her eyes, Hanna felt Mona’s lips brushing tenderly against her own. Her heart went up to her throat.

\- God, I’ve been wanting to do that for ages – Mona grinned, and for a split second Hanna was able to see a gleam in those dark eyes that could lighten up that entire room.

   Given that, with a hand on Mona’s cheek, Hanna was soon clashing their mouths together. Mona put her other hand on the back of Hanna’s neck and panted against Hanna’s lips once the blonde parted the quick and messy kiss.

\- No – Hanna pulled away using the pieces of her heart that weren’t melted yet. – No, Mona, we can’t.

\- But I snuck out of my house just to come see you – the brunette stated with tear-flooded eyes, breathing heavily. – I needed to.

   With a half melted and half broken heart, Hanna took Mona’s hands off her.

\- This is exactly why we can’t do this, Mona. The sneaking around hasn’t stopped. You’re not a hundred percent you yet – but she wasn’t even sure who a hundred percent Mona would look like.

\- Who am I, then? – Mona asked, as if she was reading Hanna’s mind – Do you know the answer to that question? ‘Cause I sure don’t. And I don’t know about my sanity either. All I know is that you are the one person who makes me _feel_ things – she leaned in to brush her lips against Hanna’s once again. – I love you.

   At that moment, Hanna’s heart was beating so fast that she thought she would die. Mona kept slowly kissing her, but she was too numb to really kiss the girl back.

\- Please, don’t – she whispered weakly while Mona began kissing down her neck. She was still so scared of Mona; the girl obviously wasn’t in her right mind yet. But then again, all of that felt so inexplicably _good._

\- Tell me you don’t want it – Mona whispered, and that breath was past warm already, it was full-on _hot_ against Hanna’s skin. The blonde had to bite hard on her bottom lip so she wouldn’t moan. – Use all the words and I’ll leave you alone for good.

   Mona spoke as if she knew what would be Hanna’s response – and of course she did.

\- I can’t do that.

   Mona resumed kissing Hanna’s neck and Hanna tilted her head back a little, finally letting out a breathy moan. She could _feel_ Mona’s pleased smirk against her skin.

\- Then say you want me – the brunette instructed, raising her gaze to Hanna’s eyes for a moment. – Because I know you do. _This_ is giving me all the information I need.

   She ever so briefly brushed the tip of her index finger against Hanna’s covered slit, making the blonde’s thighs tremble instantly. Only now Hanna was being reminded that she was wearing nothing but black cotton panties and a short white nightshirt. Also, it was a warm night so she had no covers of any kind over her.

\- Say it – Mona demanded, a bit more sternly, seeing Hanna’s involuntary response to her touch.

   There was really no point in denying that. Hanna’s wetness was already making a slippery mess out of the inside of her panties.

\- I want you – she panted with closed eyes and yet a slightly tilted head, running both of her hands over Mona’s upper back. The girl was wearing a thin grey hoodie, not a thick black one, which made a lot easier for Hanna to actually want her.

   Mona’s lips curved into another pleased smile, but a sweeter one this time.

\- Easy-peasy, wasn’t it, my angel?

   Hanna would’ve paid a little more attention to what Mona had just called her and to how it confirmed that the girl was overestimating her in an unhealthy way _if_ Mona hadn’t decided to take her hoodie off right then, which she had, and it was the _only_ top she was wearing. There was no way Hanna could focus on anything else besides Mona’s beautiful exposed breasts.

   She was actually dizzy at the sight. She knew she wanted to touch them, feel their weight in her hands, but Mona was faster, lying down on her stomach and positioning herself between Hanna’s arched legs after taking the blonde’s panties off.

   The first delicate stroke of Mona’s tongue caused Hanna to let out her first voiceful moan of the night. Her hips bucked involuntarily. Mona’s hands went flat up to Hanna’s stomach and then to the blonde’s breasts, squeezing both of them under her nightshirt. Hanna moaned once again, knowing she needed Mona inside of her.

   Although, Mona continued on taking her time and exploring every single inch of Hanna’s slit, not just the area around her clit. It was like she was slowly savouring her favorite ice cream and needed all the time in the world to truly enjoy its flavour.

   It seemed like Mona was eating Hanna out more so for the sake of her own pleasure than for the sake of Hanna’s, and even though that flattered the blonde in a way, making her want to let out a “yes, just like that”, it was starting to feel like torture.

\- Faster – she panted, bucking her hips intentionally this time and trying to hold them up steady towards Mona’s hot mouth.  – _Please._

   Mona moved away from Hanna’s throbbing-with-need pussy just a bit and licked her lips, which brought Hanna even closer to the edge. The fact that she was literally delicious to someone who had apparently spent so much time wanting to taste her was maddening.

\- All good things come to those who wait – Mona quoted in the softest tone, smirking and then lowering her head again to lay a few wet kisses along Hanna’s slit. – You know, it never really occurred to me that angels had the best kind of meaple syrup between their legs. Sticky and sweet. So sweet.

   This time Hanna stopped to think about Mona’s words. She kept speaking as softly as she possibly could, as if she was reciting a poem, as if she truly _believed_ Hanna was an angel. For a moment, the blonde forgot about her own carnal desperation and felt genuinely bad about using Mona’s mental instability for her own advantage.

   She ran her fingers through Mona’s hair in a silent apology.

\- Look at me – she said, softly now as well. Mona did so, as if taken aback by the sudden change of intonation. – C’mere.

   And in the blink of an eye, the game changed. Mona seemed to be at Hanna’s mercy and not the other way around. They locked eyes and Hanna initiated the following kiss, which was _definitely_ more than a simple apology.

\- What if you were my angel too? – the blonde suggested against Mona’s trembling-with-eagerness lips, then going in for another kiss – An angel who spent a long time in disguise, wearing black, but who is, now, ready to start being good.

   Mona nodded, yet seeming incredibly vulnerable.

\- I’d like that.

   Hanna slowly began trailing kisses down Mona’s neck until she reached the girl’s shoulder. Then, she placed one hand between Mona’s legs, over the girl’s leggings –Hanna was able to feel her wetness through the fabric. She slipped her hand in them, brushing her fingers against the midsection of Mona’s panties, which was completely soaked.

\- Oh, my God… – Hanna smiled, whispering more so to herself.

\- I told you. You make me feel _so_ much.

  Hanna couldn’t help but smile once again as some sort of spiritual relief washed over her. She felt her chest being filled with hope. She was clearly one the causes of Mona’s illness; perhaps she could also be one of the cures. Like the virus in a vaccine that protects people in the end.

\- And I won’t apologize for that – Hanna said, determinedly, starting to circle Mona’s clit with a fingertip. – Because the only reason they locked you up was because you had stopped feeling.

\- Yeah, don’t you dare apologize for giving meaning to my life – Mona clashed their mouths together once again and guided both of Hanna’s hands to her hips, encouraging the blonde to slide her leggins and panties off, which Hanna did.

   They switched positions; suddenly Hanna was top and Mona was beneath her, taking her nightshirt off. They were completely naked in front of each other and, for a split second, Hanna didn’t remember how they got there. She felt hypnotized, wanting to keep staring down at Mona’s bare figure until further notice.

\- You’re so beautiful – she said, reaching for Mona’s cheek and not afraid of hearing herself voicing compliments to the girl anymore. – How come I never realized that before?

   Mona didn’t respond to that, just kissed her palm, but Hanna knew the answer. She had been too busy thinking of Mona as the Devil. She was ready to stop doing that, though.

   Mona wrapped her arms tightly around Hanna’s shoulders, bringing her closer, as soon as the blonde began pushing her hips forward, slowly at first, but then picking up speed. The shorter girl’s nails scratched the back of Hanna’s shoulders, her lips kissed them, her teeth bit them, as if letting Hanna go, after that night, would not be an option for her.

   As cliché as it probably was, they soon began moving, breathing and moaning as one. That didn’t feel purely like sex anymore. Now, there was a kind of fire between them that wouldn’t extinguish itself as their orgasms hit them.

\- I love you too – Hanna panted, exhausted, as she collapsed on top of Mona after her climax washed over her.

   Once more, Hanna was able to hear Mona’s grin as the girl’s hands moved delightfully through her messy hair, making it even messier.

\- God, it feels good to hear that.

   They stayed motionless for a bit, until their breathing came back to normal, and then switched positions again. Hanna lay on her back with Mona’s head on her chest. She thought that the brunette had fallen asleep there, but the girl’s arms moved at one point, delicately wrapping themselves around her midsection.

\- Please, don’t let me go.

   It sounded like Mona was on the verge of falling asleep, but it was as if she was scared of doing it before getting a confirmation out of Hanna. That insecurity, that lovely vulnerability, brought tears to Hanna’s eyes. It hurt thinking of how needy, how lonely, Mona was probably feeling. Hanna stroked Mona’s back with both of her palms, as if trying to mend that broken soul.

\- Never again, angel.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I loved writing this because, with it, I want to say that, no matter what happens in the finale, Mona will always be my angel on Earth. Oh, yes, take note of that: on Earth. If they kill Mona off tonight, I'll simply ignore that and keep writing in fics the happy endings I know she's very much entitled to.


End file.
